The List
by juliecollard87
Summary: This is the story of Liz Parker and how she grew up and became the women she is today. After finding out her best friend is dying Liz and Tess make a list of things to do before Tess dies. Michael/Liz Very alternate universe without Aliens
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

Title: The List

Author: Juliecollard87

Rating: TEEN

Couples: Michael/Liz, Max/Tess

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or anything for that matter.

Summary: This is the story of Liz Parker and how she became the women she is today. After finding out her best friend is dying Liz and Tess make a list of things to do before Tess dies.

Prologue

I was twelve years old when I stopped believing in god; the day my mother lost her life to breast cancer. My name is Liz Parker. I was what most people would call an out of control teen. My shrink told that my father, Jeffery Parker made me see right after my mother died told him it was my way of acting out because my mother had just died. He told him I would calm down after time. Well, it's been seven years and I guess you could say I have tried to put those days behind me. Not because I have forgotten my mother I will never forget her.

My story is a simple one really. Everyone in life has people that change them sometimes it's for the better and other it's for the worse. Someone you may think is for the worse ends up being the best thing for you change you the most.

The wheels of my story into redemption started rolling long before I had my falling out with God. It all started with my mother. She was a kind woman. In the years after her death my father would scream at me to be like her. I don't think I ever had it in me at that time to put others before myself.

Well, my mother like all mothers had a life before me. It's hard to imagine my mother being my age with the world in front of her. Nancy Parker was Nancy Williams, and she had a best friend named Sidney Gilbert. They did everything together since pretty much birth. They found love and got married just two months apart from one another. Then they got pregnant together within months. I was born first, and then Tess Harding followed shortly after.

Tess and I we were destined to be best friends just like our mothers. Tess's father walked out on her mother before we were two, I have no memory of him. It would not be the last bad thing to happen to Tess. When we were seven her mother was killed in a head on collusion while Tess and I were at school. My mother's kindness to others shined bright that day, even though her hurt losing her best friend. She did the right thing letting orphaned child move into our home even though I know they could barely afford to support me. There are days in my life that I will never forget, that day was one of them as my mother sobbed and told both Tess and I what had happened.

After the death of Tess's mother we became even more inseparable than ever before. Those days after her mother die I believe was why we were more than best friends we were sisters. That sisterhood was challenged again when my mother died leaving Tess and I alone with my father that had no idea how to raise two teenage girls.

The first time I had sex I was 12 years old, after my mother's funeral. I remember just wanting to be anywhere but there. Sex did that for me, got me away from my pain. Tess I don't think ever forgave me, and in some way I don't think my mother did either. It was the beginning of the end for my good girl name. Like a lot of young girls I used sex as an escape from my problems. By the time Tess my diagnosed with stomach cancer our sophomore year of high school I was sleeping with a different guy practically every week. By the summer of junior year I had slept with so many guys I had lost count.

Senior year came like a blur, by the end of the school year Tess had been given six months to live. Tess, she never let anything get her down even in her death sentence as a way to change me. Stop me from the life style that I had been living. I know now that Tess was more of a woman than I will ever be.

However, this is not a story of her losing control of her body to cancer. In some ways it is but it is so much more than that. This is the story of a list, a list that changed my life. As I pull the folded in half piece of pink paper with Tess's curly hand writing I know that it was one of the factors in making me a women.

But, to be honest there are four factors. The List, Tess, Max Evans, and Michael Guerin, I wish I could say that Max and Michael had nothing to do with it but deep down I know that these four things hold the key. That summer after senior year I became a woman that my mother would have been proud to know, and this is my story.

**Chapter One**

"Tess this is stupid you need to lay down and rest. You're going to make yourself sick." Tess looks back at me with a smirk on her face.

"How much sicker do you think I can get" she says with a smile.

"I don't understand how you can be so calm about this Tess you were given six months to live today." I tell her trying to get her to sit down but she keeps going through our closet like a mad women. "What are you looking for anyways?" I say standing up next to her.

"Our crush book" she says like I should just know.

"It's on the top shelf." I say pulling it down handing it to her. She smiles really big and runs jumping on her bed. "Ok, what's this about Tess? What do you want with a list of the guys we had a thing for way back when" I give her a questioning look.

"Well, if you remember there are two things in this book a list of every guy we both ever had a crush on but there is also a list of our hopes and dreams. Things we wanted to do with our lives." She says opening the book to a page with lots of writing on it.

"Tess, I don't really see what this has to do with anything we made that list we were eleven." I say laying down with her on the bed.

"You know I never want to die like my mother. She never had a chance to do anything with her life besides have me. I promised myself that before I died I would experience everything I could. I thought I had more time," she sighs. "But, I don't." She says looking down at the page. She lets out this laugh that is music to my ears, "I can't believe you wanted become a roadie for Brittney Spears. Does she even have roadies?"

"Shut up! Like I said we were eleven when we made this list I want completely different things now?"

"I know I just want to use this list as a jumping off point for a new list I want to make. I mean this list has a lot of things that we can't do anymore. Like, you saying you would be a virgin till you got married." She says with a sigh. Tess, she doesn't understand why I have a need to have sex with every guy I meet. Her words not mine.

"I thought we weren't going to fight about this anymore." I say getting off the bed and going to the closet putting things back where they go.

I feel her wrap her arms around me. "I know, I'm sorry I just want you to be happy because I love you."

"Who says I'm not happy."

"I know you're not, you want a connection with someone. Someone that will love you know matter your past." Again it amazes me how well she knows me. It also dawns on me how much I am going to miss her. "Is this what you really want to do? You know with the list."

"Yes, I want to make the most of my time." I walk away from her and picking the crush book ripping out a piece of paper to make the list on. "Here make the list I will do anything I want me to." She smiles she looks happy and that makes me happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks krystalled for reading and reviewing.

Chapter 2

How can I put this mildly, my best friend has gone off the deep end. She has taken the fact that I told her I would do anything to make her time left, the best it could be and she has tainted a beautiful thing. Now you may think I am over reacting, but you do not know these people they are rich, stuck up, and I have just hated them since I was in the 2nd grade.

Ok, I guess I should slow down a bit and let you in on what's going on. Tess has decided that she wants to go to an Evans my parents are leaving for Europe for the summer party. I mean who leaves two their two teenage children home alone for the whole summer? My dad doesn't know a lot that goes on with me but he is not stupid enough to leave me alone for one day let alone a whole summer. Anyways, Tess and I we don't run with their circle of friends, If Roswell High was a class system we would be down with the working class while the Evans are royalty.

Well, that is if Tess and I had a group. We pretty much just spend our time together or she in church while I'm with my guy of the moment.

The Evans group really consists of four main people. Max Evans Isabel Evans and there best friends Michael Guerin and Maria Deluca.

Max Evans, if this was a movie made by John Hughes he would be the Jake Ryan from sixteen candles. He is the most popular guy at school who can get any girl that he wants, well except for me. Pretty much he's the dream guy for Roswell High.

Isabel Evans, aka Bitch Face well I'm the only one that calls her that. Way freshmen year Isabel and I were lab partners she set my hair on fire just to get a laugh from her friends. What I think I hate the most about her is that she is beautiful, long blonde hair, blue eyes, like 5'10. She the girl in high school every girl wishes she could be.

Maria Deluca, Isabel's best friend, it may be hard to believe because of the hate I have towards her but Maria and I were friends when we were little. We had a falling out after I slpet with her boyfriend of the time, Kyle. I guess I can't blame her really for hating me.

Michael Guerin, Max's best friend, all around jerk off. He is just as rich as the Evans, if not more so. He is really laid back and cool. He just treats girls like property rather than humans.

But here I am trying on every dress in my closet to look like I fit in with these people that Tess and I will never fit in with. "Tess, I don't know if this is such a good idea. What if they don't let us in, it's a private party, I think?"

Tess comes out of the bathroom looking like a movie star as always wearing a black mini skirt and red halter top. "liz, its not a private party. Everyone is invits so chill out."

"Why do you even want to go? These parties are everything you hate drinking, drugs, and premarital sex."

"It's just something I have always wanted to do. It's on the list so were going to do it" she says not giving me any room to back out of this.

"Fine Fine Fine, but if Isabel or Maria girl says one thing to me I will punch them in the face." She starts laughing so hard she nearly falls over herself trying to put on her heels.

"Maybe, I should add that to the list. I have always wanted that Maria girl to be put in her place. You know she is just like us, grew up not a block from here." She says walking over to me pulling my tight blue dress off my bed throwing it at me. "What if Michael says anything to you? Are you going to punch him?" Raising her prefect eyebrow at me.

"Whatever, I don't care what he has to say," pulling on my dress and walking past her to get to my shoes in the closet. I don't care what he has to say he is just as bad as Max Evans if not worse. They make the prefect best friends because they are always telling girls they care then dropping them after they get what they want.

"Beside me, I think he's the only person you care about."

"Tess, let's just get on the road I want this to be over with already." She just grades her purse and we are out the door on our way to the party.

Pulling up to the Evans house makes my stomach flip. The driveway is filled with the most expensive cars that money can buy. I don't want to go in. I hate parties you always run into someone that you just assume forget.

"I know this isn't something you like doing Liz. I just want to thank you from being up for this. We are going to have a great time." She says before opening the car door and stepping out.

I step out with her, "so, since I'm going to this party for you, are you going to tell me what is on that list?"

She giggles really loud, "nope, I want it to be a surprise." With that she knocks on the door to the Evans house.

I try to keep my breathing under control, but it's not working out. I'm nopt scared of these people I should tell you now. I guess I should come clean, I like Michael, a lot. Being around him makes my heart beat really fast like I'm going to have a hearty attack, but I will never let myself make something of this. Mostly, because Michael and I are a lot alike with the meaningless hoopups that is, but I have never hurt anyone by leading them on.

The door opens with a jerk, as I live and breathe it's Maria Deluca on the other end this is going to be a long night. She jerks her head back towards the party and yells, "Who invited the trailer trash!" She starts laughing which I can only describe as nails on a chalk board.

I see Tess's face turn bright red from embarrassment which enrages me, "I don't know who did invite you Maria."


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to sergeline and krystalled for reading and leaving feedback.

Chapter 3

Have you ever heard the term shocked into silence. Well, I myself have never been put into the situation where all I could do is stand with my mouth open in shock. Why you may be asking yourself. Knowing me, Liz Parker I am very blunt. I say what is on my mind and I really do not care what anyone has to say about it.

Let's go back to the shocking moment, "I don't know who did invite you Maria?" Well with out a doubt you hear that and you say that's Liz. NOPE! Tess said them, which why Maria and I are just staring at her like she has grown a second head.

Although while I'm still in shock, Maria seems to get over the shock. "Well Well, Tessa since when did the schools bible thumper turn into such a bitch? Oh, I know it must be the schools slut rubbing off on you!" Maria says with another one of her annoying laughs.

As I am about to open my mouth to put Maria in her place I hear, "First off my name is Tess not Tessa. Second, maybe you should spend some more time with the bible, you really need Jesus. Last but far from least, the only slut I see here is you. So if you wouldn't mind stepping out of the way your making yourself look like a moron." Maria moves out of the way with a huff, before crossing the room to be with her leader Isabel.

"Wow Tess, I did not know you had it in you to tell someone off like that. I'm so proud of you." I say to her as we make our way to the kitchen of the Evans huge three story house.

Tess looks over at me with her smile that always puts me a ease. "No one talks to you like that. You may not think so but you are an amazing women. Besides I may not agree with the lifestyle that you have but no one else can say anything about it."

Finally we make our way into the kitchen. There are all kinds of drinks from soda to beer and even some expensive looking vodka. Tess seems to be thinking over what to grad when she grads a beer. I stop her, "No, your doctor said that it was bad for you to be drinking at this stage." I say taking it out of her hand.

"Liz, I have never had one before I just want to try one."

"Fine, but only one. I don't want you back in the hospital over something stupid." She just smiles at me taking it back and popping the tab.

We just stand back taking everything in. Since Tess and I have never been to one of these parties people are starting to stare at us. The girls in the room shooting me dirty looks while pulling there boyfriends closer to their sides. However, I am sure the reason they are looking at us has nothing to do with me. To them seeming Tess out after dark without a bible in her arms is a far weirder sight.

"Liz, lets move I can not take all this staring." I just nod heading towards what I think is a living room.

Tess and I were born with the worst luck I became aware of this fact young in life. Not like you haven't noticed because only this bad luck would lead us into the room with the Evans pack. As soon as we walk in Maria starts telling Isabel I'm sure about what happened at the door.

As I'm about to tell Tess we should move on, "Liz, there is more than one reason I wanted to come to this party." Oh great she is about to tell me something that I'm going to hate doing. "I came here to lose my virginity." She just says like its not big deal, and if you know Tess it's a huge deal.

"What are you talking about? You were saving yourself for your husband." I am totally in shock over this, she seems to be doing that a lot to me tonight.

"I will never be able to get married. So, I have been saving myself for something that is never going to happen."

"You want me to help you do this?"

She just turns to me, "I don't want to die a virgin."

"So, you want me to help you find a guy?" I can not believe I am having this conversation with her.

"No, I know the guy Max Evans."

"WHAT!" People turn around to look at me but I don't care. "You have gone off the deep end. Max Evans is a player."

"I know Liz, but I have always liked him. I have dreamed that he is the one." I can tell by the look on her face that she is fighting with herself over this.

I'm nearly going to lose it, "What do you want me to do?"


	4. Chapter 4

VoodooGypsy thank you so much for reading. I am so glad you like this it's my baby; the reason I started writing again. It's also cool I have a stalker haha. I hope you continue to enjoy.

Chapter Four

There are many reasons why people become best friends. It may be that they like a lot of the same things. Or it could be because they just click with a certain person. Pretty much my whole life people wondered my Tess and I were always connected at the hip. Most people think it's because we both lost our mothers when we were really young.

But I think we were brought together though our mutual bad luck. It seems like bad luck just hangs over us like we are the only two people it knows at a new school.

Bad luck has this way of coming up on you when you are not paying attention. Jumping in your face saying here I am did you forget me?

Really I blame Tess for everything she has thrown so many things at me in the last hour that I was seriously not looking out for it.

Because as I got m sentence out telling her I would help her I felt someone tap me on my shoulder. Turning around there they are together Isabel and Maria.

"Help her with what Liz?" Great could things get any worse?

"Oh nothing just talking about how stupid you are." I say with a huge smile.

"Nice of you to come Liz, Tess." This is Isabel, always the calm one. "It was so nice that you could make it but I'm sorry we are closing up the party now." She says with a fake smile.

People that don't know Isabel say that she is the sweetest girl they have ever met. You haven't seen the real Isabel Evans.

"Well it doesn't seem like the party is coming to an end. In fact it seems like it's just getting started," giving her the same fake smile back.

Oh great Maria is opening her mouth to speak like anyone cares, "Look Liz no one wants you here. All the girls are afraid that you are going to sleep with their boyfriends."

"Well, I have never slept with a guy that didn't want it," really where does she get off.

"Let's get down to what this is really about. I want you to keep you disease infested paws off of Michael. Got me." Maria is starting to turn red with anger.

"Oh I'm sorry are you and Michael back on because I thought he dropped you." Her face falls I can tell I hit a nerve.

"We are just taking a break," even Isabel is amused by that statement.

"God Maria, High School is over. Grow up and get over it."

Yes that's right people it's him, tall, pale beautiful skin, blond hair, dark eyes have you ever seen such a beautiful man. Well, in real life that is.

"Come on Isabel," she says as she huffs away.

"Enjoy the party," Isabel says with what looks like a real smile.

I turn around and see both Max and Michael looking at Tess and myself. Well it seems like Max has a thing for Tess. I can tell by the way that he is looking at her.

Tess who was pretty quiet while I was verbally fighting with Isabel and Maria seems to have gotten her confidence back. "So Max, I've heard that you parents collect paintings."

Max just smiles at her, "Yeah, would you like to see some. I can show you things you've never seen before."

Oh God what a line.

"Sure, I would love to." Wow, did she really need my help seems like she can get a man fine on her own. "Are you ok Liz?" I can't believe she is going to do this just give herself to him, like a steak on platter.

"Yeah, I'll find some way of entertaining her." Since when does Michael want to spend time with me? Tess and Max are making their way across the room to the stairs. I just know he better not hurt her.

"So Liz, what brings you here tonight?" He says looking right into my eyes.

I feel my heart start to race.

"Why do you care?"

"Because Liz Parker you fascinate me."

Maybe you can only have so much bad luck before you get some good luck your way.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When I left my house tonight I never thought I would be here standing next to Michael. Let alone the fact that he is talking to me and wanting to spend time with me. To be honest I never thought Tess would go through with it, but here I am. I have no idea what I am going to do, but I know that I am not going to be one of those girls that falls all over themselves when he walks into a room. No matter how bad I want to.

"What do you mean I fascinate you? I never even talk to you."

"Hey, why don't we find somewhere to talk and I'll tell you exactly why you fascinate me." He is just looking straight into my eyes, never looking away. I have never had a guy do that to me before. I feel stupid just standing here looking at him.

"Fine, but no bedrooms," I know what is on his mind.

"Fine there's a pool house out back that no one is allowed in we can go there." He just smiles at me and takes my arm leading me out onto the back porch. While walking out Maria and I made eye contact for a second. I could tell she was not happy.

The Evans house is really amazing. In the back yard there is a mock jungle theme with lots of unusual plants all around. Michael is leading me to the back of the backyard where there is a huge pool house which looks like it is bigger than my house.

"Now you're about to see the decorating skills of Mrs. Evans. It's a trip." He says laughing while opening the door.

I have to say when I first entered I was in shock. "Oh god but, the house is so nice. What was she thinking when she decorated this?" Looking around I am in complete shock it looks like a movie set from a bad beach movie. The living room of the pool house is done in all wicker furniture with bright orange and yellow flowered cushions there is a bar in the corner there is a bar that looks like it is made of wicker as well. There are flowers everywhere.

"Well Max told me his dad wouldn't let her decorated the house because she has bad taste." He says laughing.

"I can see that," oh god did I say that, I think I'm blushing.

"Wow, I didn't know girls blushed anymore. Come on lets sit down." He says taking my arm and leading me to the couch. "So Liz why did you come to the party I have never seen you at one before?"  
Should I tell him the truth or lie. "Oh, Tess wanted to come. She has never been to a party before," I say looking down at my feet. I didn't lie I just didn't tell the whole truth.

"Oh, I was hoping you came for me."

My eyes snap to his, what does he mean by that? "Why would I come for you? Like I said earlier I don't think we have ever talked before."

"We haven't but that doesn't mean I haven't noticed you."

Does he mean this or is this just some play to get into my pants. From the way he is looking at me I don't think it's a line but who knows.

"Am I making you uncomfortable, Liz?"

"Can we just back up." This is really blowing my mind how he is acting.

"I know let's play twenty questions. That will let us get to know each other better." He smiles like a child which I can't hold back the giggle that comes out of my mouth.

"Fine, but only because I have nothing better to do," I am leaving it up to him to start the game.

"So, is Tess like you sister because you look nothing alike?" Ok, not too bad I was afraid he was going to ask something that I couldn't answer.

"Well, were not sisters. Our moms were best friends and when Tess's mom died my family took her in." See simple I can handle this. Now it's my turn, what have I always wanted to ask him. "What's it like having an unlimited supply of money?" Hey, doesn't everyone wonder that.

"I don't know I guess lonely."

"Lonely?"

"Yeah, I may have a lot of money but I'm always alone." I really don't want to push him because truly I don't know him.

But he is back with his next question, "So, why does Maria hate you so much?"

"Well, I slept with her boyfriend Kyle back in the seventh grade. He told me they were together anymore and I thought he was really nice. When Maria found out, I tried to tell her that he lied but it was too late. I had made my first life enemy." I am really surprised Maria had never told him.

"How many girls have you slept with?" I'm hoping that some of the rumors are false that I have heard.  
He just smiles, "you don't waste any time do you Parker. Well my first was Isabel but that was a long time ago. Better as friends I guess you could say. Then it was Brooklyn Meyers Freshmen year. Then, Maria we were together for three years off and on. But I sure you knew this." Who I guess you can't listen to everything people say. To say the least I was shocked. It more made me feel like a slut, like I didn't deserve to be sitting here with him.

"So you how man for you?"

I take a deep breath should I lie again. Can this little game be any more awkward, "Uh, too many." God, I'm blushing again.

"Hey, that's ok you just haven't found the right guy." Is it possible to fall for someone after only talking to them for ten minutes?

"What does Max really want with Tess?" Okay, I really just need to know because really right now she is my number one.

"To tell you the truth, Max has always had a thing for Tess."

"No Way," Yep that's shocking.

"Yes way I've had to listen to him pine over her for years. So when he saw her tonight, I was like just go for it. Mostly because I just want the whining to stop"

He is laughing and I must tell you he is beautiful when he laughs. "Is it true that you steal other girl's boyfriends?" He says raising his eyebrow.

"No, it's just happened a few times. I'm not proud of it but I can't change it. This is me and if people don't get that then I don't need them." When did a small game get so depressing?

Before I can ask him a question he says, "I heard you had sex for the first time at your mother's funeral? Is that true and if so why."

"Ok, first I thought we were taking turns. Second that's really personal?"

"I just want to know you."

For some reason I believe him. I know that he is coming from a place that is very genuine. I just don't know if I can be open with him like that.

"You want to know me, I can think of a better way of going about that."

Moving in closer to him our lips almost touching, at first he doesn't say or do anything just looks into my eyes.

"Liz, I want you so bad but I don't want it to be a fling."

"Why?" Why is he doing this to me?

"I'm a guy of few words but I knew it from the first time I say you. You're special, you just can't see it because your too busy hiding. Please let me in I just want to see you."


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to krystalled for reviewing. AS well as everyone that is reading.

Chapter 6

Michael Guerin has a spell over me, I am sure of it. With those simple little words I have fallen off the cliff.

"So Liz, are you going to answer the question?" He says looking into my eyes. Huh, what was the question again? "Have you forgotten already, the question about your mom?"

I find myself wanting to tell him the truth about everything, things that I have even kept away from Tess.

"Yes, it's true."

"You forgot to answer the why question." He takes my face in his hands like he's going to kiss me.

I am so lost in him everything starts slipping off my tongue. Things that I have kept hidden back so far in me, "I was mad at her."

"Oh, was it for dying. That can be really hard on a kid," gross he is so understanding.

"No it wasn't that I knew she was dying. My mom was a writer, something I inherited from her.  
She taught me from a young age to write down everything in journals so I would always remember it. As a child I was never allowed to read her journals because she says said they were private thoughts and she would never read mine. I never really questioned it. I never thought that there was something in them that she didn't want me to know." I am starting to feel the emotions I feel about that day wash over me. I haven't thought about it in so long.

"Hey, it's okay. I didn't mean to make you upset. You don't have to tell me anymore if you don't want to."

But the thing is that I need to talk about this now. I have had this secret on my chest for years, I never even told Tess afraid of what it would do to her.

"No, I'm okay. You just have to promise me you won't tell anymore what I am about to tell you. It is a secret that I planned on taking to the grave just like my mother took it to hers."

"I won't tell anyone." He just says moving closer to me on the couch taking both of my hands into his strong masculine hands. I never realized how much I wanted my hands in his until this moment. It gives me a sense of calm.

"The day after she died I was sitting in her closet; I really just wanted to be around her scent. Well, when I was sitting in there I saw this whole stack of journals. There were like twenty of them, a life time of writing. I realized I wanted to know my mother; there are things that I will never know about her because I never knew what to ask. So, I picked one of the top and started reading. I read for hours, slowly I started to make my way thru the stack. My mother always dated her journals; I picked up one and saw the dates were from the year I was born. I was excited because these are things I wanted to know." I'm crying openly now, he pulls me into his arms.

"Hey, everything is okay. What did you read?"

"My mother had an affair, but what's worse she didn't know who my father was."

"Wow, did she ever mention who it might be?"

"Yeah, it was Tess's dad. That's why he left according to her journals," I just look into his beautiful eyes. I still can't believe I have never told anyone that.

"I can't believe all of that, parents are all screwed up. Have you ever thought about telling Tess?"

"No, I think it would cause more trouble than its worth. I don't even think my dad knows about it."

"So you have been keeping this to yourself all this time?" He looks really amazed by me; I have no idea why I am nothing special.

"Yeah, but I guess that's why I had sex at her funeral. I was so mad I wanted to do something to  
get back at her."

"Your amazing Liz Parker, I always knew it. You don't have to keep these things to yourself anymore." He pulls my face back to him and he kisses my cheek. Then he moves to my other cheek.

"I want you, Michael." I have never wanted anyone more.

He moves to my lips with a soft kiss. "I want you too."

With that he makes love to my body like no man ever has.


	7. Chapter 7

Krystalled- thank you for reading. Liz however doesn't know if they are sister's for sure but believe me you will find out for sure if they are later in the fic.

Chapter 7

Have you ever seen a movie where the main character is having a dream and the wake up from their dream; something crazy happens then the wake from that dream into their reality? Well, I am waiting to wake up. I had a dream I slept with Michael, and I woke up and he is lying next to me sleeping.

I've tried pinching myself, and nothing is working. I am stuck in this prefect alternative universe. Where Michael is my boyfriend and Tess is going to outlive me. Oh god! I jump out of bed faster than Speedy Gonzales; I can't believe I forgot about Tess. While I was off staring at Michel for hours I'm sure she has been looking for me.

Michael makes a noise from the bed as I am searching the room for my clothes, "Liz, it's not even noon yet. Come back to bed." He reaches out a hand to grab me but I'm too fast for him.

"I have to find Tess." I have found everything but my dress and I'm having a Romy and Michelle moment. "God, did you like hide my dress?"

"Wow, you're feisty in the morning. I'm sure Tess is fine, but if you want to go look for her I'll go with you." He sits up and pulls his pants on. "Your dress is in the living room remember, we almost didn't make it to the bed." He says with a laugh while walking past me.

I am over come with the feeling that I don't want all this to end. I know I need to find Tess and make sure she is okay, buy I just want to hide for a little while longer.

He walks back into the room with my dress, "Here, as tempted as I was to take it."

I can't think of anything to say so I just grab the dress and pull it on. I head out of the room grabbing my heels shoving them on my feet.

"I had a really great time last night Michael, Thanks." I say heading for the door to get as far  
away from him as possible.

"What that's all I get?" Wow, he looks really hurt. What did I do wrong?

"Well, the se…"

"Don't finish that thought, that's not what last night was about. I thought I made that clear?"

"Sometimes the light of day changes things?" Guys' changing their minds has happened to me my whole life; I'm use to it.

"Well you're wrong this time, so give me a minute to get ready," with that he huffs into the bedroom.

I can't believe I made him that mad. The last thing I want is for him to be mad at me.

He walks out of the bedroom, "Ok, I'm ready. Let's go find Tess." He says grabbing my hand leading me out of the pool house.

I have this sick feeling in my stomach, I don't know if it's because I'm scared for Tess or if it's because the feelings I am feeling for Michael. We walk across the back yard and into the house.

I have found its funny what you notice when you know someone isn't going to be around much longer. I don't think I ever noticed the mole on my mother's face till I realized I would never see it again. The last few years with Tess's battle with cancer I think I have memorized everything about her so I'll never forget on single things about her.

Walking into the house I hear her before I see her, but from her laugh I know so well she is happy. When Tess is really happy her laugh seemed to last forever. One of those people you may find annoying that laugh at everything. Tess isn't like this very often, I feel myself relax I know she is okay.

Michael and I finally make our way into the kitchen where Tess and Max are sitting eating breakfast. Tess's eyes light up when she seeing me.

"Lizzie, there you are?" She gets up from the table and comes over to me. She whispers in my ear, "I have so much to tell you."

I am speechless so I just smile at her. Michael lets go of my hand and walks over to the table with Max sitting down.

"Lizzie and I are going to the bathroom." Tess says leading me out of the kitchen. I hear Max say something about girls always having to go together, which makes me giggle.

Tess and I walk to a bathroom on the first floor. As soon as she closes the door I start grilling her with questions, "Did you do it?"

"Yes, and it was amazing Liz. I mean it hurt at first but Max was so gentle, I told him it was my first time." I can't help but noticed how she is jump from one foot to the other.

"So, how does it feel to no longer be a virgin?"

"Well, umm different. I think I may love him Liz; at first he just talked to me and we watched Friends. Then I brought up the whole sex thing; he didn't even make a move. I think your wrong about him?" Maybe I've been wrong about a lot of things.

"Tess, love him? I know it's hard to judge your feelings right now but you need to slow down your still sick. Did you even tell him that you're sick?"

"No Liz, I don't want him to know. I don't want him just feeling sorry for me. Ok now spill, what happened with you and Michael?"

"We hung out last night after you left."

"Did you have sex?" I knew I wasn't going to get away with this one.

"Yeah but it was different from the other guys."

"Of course it was this is Michael. Let's get back I don't want Max to think I'm some weirdo." I can't help but wonder what she means but this is Michael.

We head back toward the kitchen, when Tess decides to drop one more bomb on me, "Oh, do you think Jeff would let us go to the beach with Max and Michael. Max asked me this morning to go."

I stand back and look at her; I am starting to realize this Tess is someone I don't know.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As we left Max's I had the feeling again. The feeling like you forgot to do something but you can't remember what it is. I mentally start going through the check list of everything that's when it hits me.

"God Tess, I didn't call Dad last night to tell him we weren't coming home." I know I'm a high school graduate but my dad does not like not knowing where I am.

"Oh, I called I figured we were both going to be distracted." Tess always thinks of everything another thing I'm going to miss about her.

We pull into our drive way of our plain old one story house, which looks even smaller than it did when we left it last night.

My dad has always done the best he could, we have never gone without food or what we really needed, but he just has a job at the cheese factory so money has always been tight. I also know that he is in debt from my mothers and Tess's cancer treatments, I don't know if we will ever be out of it.

As Tess and I make our way into the house I can already smell my dad's famous French toast from the kitchen, Tess's favorite.

"Dad," Tess calls as she walks into the kitchen. I hear my dad laugh at something Tess has said.

I feel the jealousy over coming me; I just wish we could have a relationship like they have. Tess and my dad just get each other and I'm the odd one out. I push those feelings aside really fast because I know Tess doesn't do it on purpose, hell if anything he is just as much her dad as he is  
mine. He is the only father she has ever known.

I should be in there too but I just need a moment to breathe before I tell my dad about this little trip Tess wants to go on. After a few seconds I make my way into the room.

"Good Morning Lizzie, did you have fun at the church sleepover? I am so glad you are finding your faith again."

My snap to Tess's and she just nods while taking a huge bit of French toast, "Yeah dad it was great."

I take my seat next to Tess who just gives me a wink. It is so strange I have never seen Tess lie about anything.

"So, Tessie was telling me that you are going to go on a trip to the beach with a Max and Michael."

At least she was honest about that, "Yeah just for a couple of weeks, Tess wants to see the beach before…"

"Ok, when do you leave," my dad says cutting me off, he doesn't like to talk about Tess dying.

"Max said they are leaving today a noon, so Liz and I need to get packing." Tess says jumping up and kissing my dad on the cheek before running off to our room.

My dad and I just sit in silence for what seems like hours but is really only seconds, "Call me when you get there and I love you both. I've got to head to work." My dad says exiting the kitchen.

Sometimes I wish I could just talk to him, tell him what I think. Ask him about that journal I found so many years ago, I just don't think I have it in me to know the truth.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Before I know it we were pulling into the Evans drive way again. Its funny how not even 24 hours ago things were completely different. Michael and Max are standing in the driveway talking while putting bags into the jeep.

"Are you sure about this?" I feel like I'm asking her that a lot lately.

"Yes Liz, if things get bad we'll just call Jeff to come get us." She gets out of the car as Max makes his way over to us. I can't hear what their saying but they are both all smiles.

A knock on the window makes me nearly jump out of my skin. Michael jerks open my door, "Are you just going to sit here all day?"

"Um no sorry, just got distracted?" I say as I step out of the car and start to head toward where Max and Tess putting our bags into his jeep.

"Hey, wait your going with me. I hate riding in the jeep." He doesn't wait for me to answer before he is pulling me over to his blue corvette opening the door for me. With one last look back at Tess I get in.

Michael walks around and gets in. His car is really nice and actually clean which surprises me.  
"I figured we could get some alone time this way, it is a long eleven hour drive from Roswell to Corpus Christi."

He starts backing out of the drive way like a turtle, "Uh I thought all guys drive super fast?"

"Well not many guys love their car like I love mine. It's my first love." He says with a sexy laugh.

I'm not too sure what to say to him because I feel that old feeling of nervousness. We sit in awkward silence as he makes his way on to 285.

"So, we never finished our game?" Michael is looking really hot today with the Roswell sun highlighting his face.

"Well I thought we had since I told you my deepest darkest secrets that the game was over." I'm not in the mood for anymore secret telling no matter how hot he looks.

"Well, I may know your deepest and darkest secrets but you know nothing about me."

"Do you want me to know you?" He looks over at me like I'm crazy.

"Let's not play the game anymore I'll just tell you about myself and if you want to ask anything you can."

He just blows off my comment like it meant nothing. I am beginning to wonder how he really feels about me. I know we talked about that want we did last night meant something but what does it really mean. Are we together? Is this just a summer fling before we go our separate ways for college? I am way to chicken to say anything about it.

"Okay, I would like to know more about you Michael."

"Well, there's a lot to tell but we have a long drive ahead of us. I'm originally from New York moved here in the fourth grade after my brother Rath died."

I remembered him moving here it's hard not to in a small town like Roswell, I just never knew the reason. I feel the connection starting to open with him. "I'm sorry, I know what its like to lose someone close to you."

"Yeah it pretty much sucks. My mom had a nervous breakdown, so my father moved us here so she wouldn't have to worry about New York life anymore. However he has a very demanding job so he still continues to live in New York most of the time." He just sighs as if he's thinking about it for a minute.

"You don't see him a lot then?" Breaking the silence that has once again has plagued us.

"No, he makes it down maybe four times a year. He has his girlfriends to keep him busy most of the time."

"I'm sorry Michael that must be really hard to deal with. Is your mother okay now?"

"She has medication that keeps her pretty happy but it will never be like before he died."

"What happened to him?"

He just takes in a few breathes as to calm himself, "Rath was six years old than me. We were pretty close, well as close as a eight year old and a fourteen year old can be. Rath had issues with the way my father treated my mother, the sluts, and the hours away from home. He started acting out, getting in trouble in school. He made friends with these kids that went out and drag raced. So long story short he was out at the track and got hit by one of the cars. They said he died on impact." He stops talking I can hear the tears in his voice and I realize I'm choked up as well.

"I'm sorry Michael when my mother died I didn't think anything was ever going to make it better."

"Well, that's really just the start of the story. When we moved here everything was so crazy that I wasn't sure what to do so I just tried to be normal not think about anything that was going on at home. So, I was really closed off and didn't talk to anyone. I remember you though you always looked just as lost as I was even before your mother died."

"Yeah, she was sick for a long time before she died. I had to deal with a lot of emotional stuff as well."

"Well, in sixth grade Max and I became really close we use to hang out. His parents are gone a lot so we always had access alcohol and since money was never an issue we started doing drugs.  
At this time Isabel and I were together but quickly broke up because she never liked that life style."

It's shocking to think about Max and Michael having problems; money is supposed to make things better.

"Anyways, Max and I did them for a long time starting with marijuana then moving to coke. I had a lot of anger issues; I was sarcastic and hated everyone."

"What chanced because you're not like that anymore?" I'm wondering how the sweet guy that I was with last night could have ever been into such bad things.

"Last summer I decided I didn't want to live that way anymore. So Max and I spent all summer and the last school year getting clean."

"Wow, so you've just turned your life around. That's amazing; you're really strong person Michael."

"Thanks. A lot of things had to change, I had to get rid a lot of our old friends. I had to break up with Maria because she reminded me of that life style. You have to cut yourself off from everything that may tempt you."

"So, was there a moment that made you want to change?"

"When I realized the only way that I was going to get the girl of my dreams was if I was clean."

"Well, I guess that's something to look forward to. They say you never know when you're going to meet the girl of your dreams."

"You're the girl of my dreams Liz Parker. I changed myself for you because you're the only person that is as lost as I am. We can find our way together."

I think I love him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Lizziebeth!" I jerk from my sleep upon hearing my childhood nickname. White bright lights invade my now open eyes forcing them closed. As I was about to drift back off to sleep I smell a smell I haven't smelled in a long time. My mother's French toast.

Jerking upright I realize that's impossible, getting up and walking out of my open bedroom door. Looking down the hallway I notice the old pictures on the walls. The ones my father took down after my mother died.

"Lizziebeth." My head jerks behind me to a six year old Tess.

"Tessie." I just stare at her not believing what I am seeing.

Tess wiggles her finger at me, wanting me to follow her. "This way Lizziebeth."

With that she starts running down the hallway that is much longer than normal. I want to chase after her but I have to see where the smell is coming from.

Walking in the opposite direction toward the kitchen my heart races, it feels like it is about to come out of my chest.

Walking into the kitchen I see her. My mother just how I remember her, prefect in every way.

When I enter she turns to me and smiles, "Lizziebeth, my darling sit down breakfast has been ready for ten minutes. I called you did you not hear me?"

"No." I say simply while sitting down at the table.

Tess shows up again sitting next to me at the table.

I feel happy, content. This is the way things are suppose to be.

"Hey Liz, were here." I hear as I am pulled out of my perfect dream. Have you ever had a dream and you know it's a dream but you don't want to wake up because everything is so prefect.

Looking over at Michael makes this moment somewhat enjoyable. My silver lining, the one person that I can't help but be happy around; even though it has been such a short time.

So looking around at my surroundings and realizing there was something missing.

"Where's the beach or did you just bring me out here to murder me?" I say trying to keep a straight face but failing when I break into a huge smile.

"Nah, I at least want to have sex a few more times before I kill you." He says with his signature smirk.

"Good to know, I can sleep easier tonight." I open my door and step out as he does.

"The beach is like five minutes away. Mom couldn't vacation with all the noise by the beach." He says leading me toward the front door.

"Oh, so Tess and Max aren't staying here. Max said they were staying at his place."

"No, but we can go over there anytime. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, I just haven't spent a lot of time away from Tess." Really I just want to spend my time with her.

He opens the front door and leads me into the huge mansion. "I could show you around but there's only one room I really want you to see."

"Well I would love to see where all the magic happens." I say laughing. "But, I want to call  
Tess and make sure everything is okay." I pull out my cell phone to call her.

"Why don't we just head over it's just down the street."

"Yeah, then you can show me that magic room."

"Your right, that's going to take all night," he says with a heavy sigh.

I start to head towards the car when Michael pulls me back. "Hey, I just wanted to do something." He pulls me into his chest and claims my lips.

Breaking apart, "Maybe we can go over in a little bit."

"Sounds like a plan."


	11. Chapter 11

I want to thank everyone for reading I hve finally finished posting what I have already written on this story. I am working on the new part and I hope to have it out soon.

Chapter 11

Life is just a big melting pot of moments; all the moments melt together to make the person you are as well as the person you become. Little moments that may seem insignificant but they make us who we are. Every decision from the smallest to the biggest has consequences in our lives.

Even the decisions that we regret have a way of shaping us into a new person. You could say that if I had never slept with Kyle after my mother's funeral that I may have never gotten these moments with Michael.

That we both had to be the people we were before we met so we could be perfect for each other now.

Being here with Michael has forced me to look at myself in a new way. I have always looked at myself as someone who had no path in life; I was going to end up alone. Being with Michael has made me feel amazing; like I am prefect just the way I am. Even with my emotional baggage and heart ache; maybe this is where my life was supposed to lead me.

Michael's arm is holding me tightly to his side as he snoozing soundly next to me. It amazes me how soundly he sleeps; all his past feelings don't haunt him like they to my own dreams. I find myself jealous of his ability to be okay. Not have to force it for the people he loves most; he just is. He has let go of his past something I wish I could do.

"Do you always think so much?" Michael's chuckle breaks me from my thoughts.

"How do you know I was thinking?" I roll us over so I am on top of him rubbing the small patch of hair on his chest.

"When you're deep in thought you bite your bottom lip. It is super sexy."

"Oh you think you know me so well don't you Guerin," slapping his chest playfully.

"I think I'm getting there, you put up a good front but you're pretty easy to figure out." His expression is unreadable something in his eyes is different.

"Well as much as I would love to lie here all day and talk about me maybe we should head over to Max's."

"Yeah, that's something I may never understand about you." He rolls from underneath me pulling on his pants that were thrown to the side hours ago.

"What is that?" Scanning the room for my clothes for the second time in two days.

"How you just can't relax, let things happen. Everything will be okay if you're not in control."

"I'm sorry did I upset you?" I find my clothes thrown in the corner walking across the room to throw them on.

"No I'm not upset, it's just your still a teenager you don't have to have everything figured out. We have a lifetime for that. In fact that's my goal on this trip." He walks out of the room

Quickly following behind him, "What goal is this you speak of?"

Turning around to face me in the hall way, "For once in your life you're going to let go and have fun."

"I am now?"

"Yep, it's an order." Turning back around making our way to the front door and out of it.

"I have never take orders very well; you may just have your work cut out for you Guerin."

We get back in his car and start our way to Max's. Like Michael said it is literally down the street; only five houses down.

Wanting to see Tess I throw the door open and try to step out but Michael grabs my arm. "Just for the record Parker; I am not afraid of a challenge." Letting go of my arm we both step out of the car.

Laughing silently at how cocky he is I almost didn't notice Tess running up on us.

"Lizzie!" She throws herself in my arm like it has been a life time since we have seen one another instead of merely hours.

"Hi to you to Tess" laughing at her child like behavior that Max seems to bring out in my best friend.

"Come on I have something to tell you. Oh, hi Michael I hope you don't mind if I steal Lizzie away?"

"Not a problem; as long as you don't mind me stealing her back later." He winks at her causing Tess to reddens and giggles.

Tess and I make our way into the house where Tess leads me to a bedroom on the second story.

"Tell me everything!" She squeals as soon as we close the door.

"Nothing really to tell we are just getting to know one another." I say scanning the huge room.

"He's the one." She states almost calmer than I have ever heard her; a complete 180 from the way she has been acting.

"I'm not so sure about that Tess, he's just a nice guy."

"He wants to know you, the real you."

Looking over at her almost puzzled at how she knows all this information that I had not even told her.

She takes a slow breathes in, "It's written all over his face, and he has been looking for you too."

"What are you talking about?" Really getting tired of the game she is playing with me a lot lately.

"He's been looking for someone to complete him too. Liz, I know you better than anyone so I'm going to tell you now; don't run from this one like you have done so many times before. The connection you have been searching for I think you have found it. Open yourself up to it; you may be surprised."

"Since when did you become such an expert on love?" I ask her while wiping a tear that had fallen from my watering eyes.

"I am seeing a lot of things more clearly now." She gives me a small smile before pulling me into a hug. "Now, let's talk about what crazy thing I want to do next."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Being on vacation is something new to me as well as Tess. We have never really sat back and watched life go by. It's always been more about preparing for the next tragedy that is going to strike our lives. So the first week we were at the beach with Max and Michael we did just that; sat back and relaxed.

As I sat back and relaxed like Michael had told me he was going to make me do. I really saw Max Evans in a way I had never seen him; a genuine person with a good heart.

However, the closer Max and Tess got on our trip the more distant Tess and I became. As much as I tried to like Max I just couldn't shake the feeling that he was taking Tess away from me.

"I think I'm going to miss when I'm gone." I open my eyes and look over at Tess who is lying on a beach towel next to me staring out at the ocean. We are alone together for the first time since the beach trip began.

"What the ocean?" I am surprised to hear her talk about her impending death that she has been avoiding since we found out about her diagnosis and even more so since she and Max slept together.

She laughs, "No. Although I am very glad I got to see the ocean. I'm going to miss Spanish soap operas." Her eyes are still fixed on the horizon line.

Thinking of the right thing to say to her has become harder and harder because I just don't want to regret anything I say to her. "I'm going to miss staying up all night talking about everything and nothing all at the same time." It's one of the million things I'm going to miss about her.

"I'm going to miss Jeff singing bad 80's songs on Saturday mornings." She pulls the list that I still haven't seen the contents of out of the bag next to her.

"I'm going to miss being woken up in the middle of the night by your snoring." She laughs at that one which is what I wanted.

"I'm going to miss you the most of everything." She looks back down at the list before putting it back in her beach bag.

"There is no scale that can measure how much I'm going to miss you Tess." I tell her tying to hold back the tears that are treating to escape.

She looks over at me and smiles before pulling herself up to her feet. "Let's head back to the house I'm sure the boys should be back from shopping by now."

I smile at her before grabbing our towels and heading back toward Michael's car. He told me I could drive his baby as long as I drove the Michaels recommended speed of 25 mph.

The two block back to Max's house is spent in silence once again as Tess seems to be deep in thought. Pulling into Max's driveway I notice a new car parked on the street. Getting out of the car Tess and I make our way to the house and inside.

"I think I hear someone in the kitchen but I didn't see Max's car." Tess says as soon as we enter the house.

"I'm sure he just pulled around the back he doesn't know anyone here." Tess and I walk in the way of the kitchen when we hear the voice neither of us wanted to hear.

"Oh god is that Maria's voice." Tess asks me with wide eyes.

"I sure hope not."

"Well well, look who it is it's a couple of trespassers. What should we do Isabel?" Maria says as her and Isabel make their way into the living room from the kitchen.

"I don't know maybe call the police? What are you doing here?" Isabel asks with her Ice princess attitude still intact.

"Were here will Max," Tess tells them.

"Well, I knew Liz was a slut but I didn't know you had it in you Tess. Tell me what does God think about pre marital sex?"

"You know Maria I use to think you just enjoyed being a Bitch but now I see it you followed Tess and I down here because your jealous."

"Jealous of what; your track record with men or your STD count?" Maria fires back her words dripping with more venom than a rattle snake.

"You're jealous of the fact that Michael wants me now and not you." Trying to make my words cut her like she has to Tess and I so many times before.

"Right now but he will get tired of you soon enough." Maria turns to Isabel who looks bored with this little show Maria is pulling on.

"Maria, let's go this show is getting boring," Isabel says while inspecting her nails.

"Ok, it's going to be nice vacationing with you guys." Maria smiles as both her and Isabel make their way up the stairs.

Once they are out of ear shot, "Are you sure you don't want to head home early?"

"No, this is my life. I refuse to let Maria run it for me."

It seems my peaceful vacation is now over replaced with one I'm sure is going to be a roller coaster.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: I have been working on the story of a while but every time I think I have it right I see something I want to change or fix.

I found a great quote that I think describes Liz in the story to a T.

I try to take one day at a time, but sometimes several days attack me at once.- **Ashleigh Brilliant**

This story has maybe 4 chapters left and I am working on them to finish thing up.

Chapter 13

I have wondered my whole life why things happen the way that they do. If there is some force that we cannot see that guides our lives. Throwing obstacles at us that are meant to break us so we can becoming a stronger person or if we are really just alone in this world and things just happen.

"I swear do you ever sleep?" Michael asks me while pulling me closer to his naked body. "Or are you always thinking so hard that you never let yourself relax." He says with a laugh.

"No, I just can't sleep like twelve hours like some people." I say tickling his sides causing him to roll on top of me and pin my arms above my head.

"I won't have any of that lady." He says before bending down to kiss me. I am surprised with how gentle the kiss is compared to our usual blinding passion, but I push the questions away of now just letting him take control of me. He pulls away and smiles. "I am so disappointed I'm going to have to give you back to the real world in just two short days."

"Yeah, but I'm sure you are tired of me now." I wiggle out from his grip.

"I don't think I could ever tire of you." He tells me while bending down to kiss my neck.

"Michael…" I am about to ask him what he meant by that when a bang on the door snaps me out of my Michael haze.

"Mikey, you are supposed to help me and Isabel today remember for the party tonight?" I hear Maria's voice through the door causing me to lose my good mood.

Ever since Maria and Isabel showed up a week ago they have gone out of their way to throw themselves between Michael and me. Michael groans into my neck causing me to giggle.

"I'll be over at the house in thirty minutes Maria." He yells at the door.

"But Michael we have so many things to do…"

"I'll be there in thirty minutes Maria." He yells back cutting her off which I can't help but secretly love. We both hear her huff down the hall.

"I swear she wasn't this annoying before we started going out. I guess she just doesn't understand how big of a turn off it is." He rolls off me with a sigh.

"That's good to know." I hear myself say in a whisper cursing myself because I didn't mean to say it out loud.

"What?" He asks getting out of bed giving me a great view.

"Nothing," I say still watching the masterpiece in front of me.

"I actually wanted to ask you something?" He says before walking into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Ask away." I say while throwing myself back on my pillow cursing Maria silently in my head for showing up before Michael and I got to the good stuff.

"We all have our own demons that seem to follow us around but its important that we face them at some point." Michael says while coming out of the bathroom/

"Spit it out Michael what's going on?"

"Well it's really for Max but is Tess anorexic?" He says coming to stand in front of the bed once more.

"What? Why would Max ever think anything like?" I ask in full disbelief what I am hearing.

"Max just told me that he has started to notice that she doesn't eat much and that he thought he heard her throwing up the other day."

I wonder if he can see my heart pounding. "No, Tess just has a really weak stomach. She gets sick a lot."

"Oh okay, Max was just worried. I think he's really falling for her." He pulls me up by arm; crushing my body tightly to his. He places his lips on mine kissing me like I'm the most precious thing in the world. He pulls away looking me in the eyes, "I think maybe we should have a talk later you know before we head back to Roswell."

"Okay." Is all I say before he is placing me back on the bed and is back in the bathroom before I can blink.

Once he's gone I let myself go into full panic mode cursing myself for not seeing the signs that Tess had been getting sick. I let myself lie back on the pillows once again. I lie there hoping for the emotions to overcome me but they stay balled up deep inside of me. Part of me wants to tell Michael when he gets out of the shower so I can finally be free from the pain. The bigger part of me however knows that this isn't my secret to tell no matter how badly I want all of this to go away.


End file.
